


Wolf's Flower

by Greta_Delacour



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greta_Delacour/pseuds/Greta_Delacour
Summary: ,, Bill also doesn't like him," said Ginny, like it would solve everything.Harry wasn't sure, if his anger passed, but his thirst for information overcome his ability to scream. He sat on the bed across the others.,, Bill is here?" He asked. ,, I thought, he's working in Egypt.",, He requested a desk job here, so he could come home and work for the Order." explained Fred. ,, He says the he misses tombs, but..." he grinned ,, he has a replacement for that.",, What do you mean?",, Remember old Fleur Delacour?" asked George. ,, She got a job in Gringott's, to improve her English...",, And Bill has been giving her a lot of private lessons," chuckled Fred.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Kudos: 6





	1. Who was that?

,, And the champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" 

It was headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore. I knew that from that moment everything would change. But now I was not so sure. I did not had high hopes about the tournament. But at least I learned a thing or two, gained new friendships and I can stay here for the rest of the year, which is dangerously close. And the last trial also...

Before:

There are two days before the last trial, two weeks before the end of the school year. There are not many people on the court, even though it's almost summer. And then I will go back to France. I will miss Hogwarts, but Beauxbatons is home... 

While writing Herbology essay, I saw two people with suitcases rushing to the entrance. A woman, in maybe my mothers age and a boy in mine. Both were red headed. I assume that they were the Weasleys, both similar to Ron. The door opened and Professor McGonagall came out. She greeted them immediately. I caught a glimpse of their conversation.

,, Minerva! I couldn't wait to come here. You remember Bill."  
,, Good day Professor McGonagall  
It's ben while since I've been here..."  
,, Welcome! You're right, it's been a while.. I think that Harry and Ron are in common room, but you'll be staying in northern tower close to teacher bedrooms. Come with me..." 

And they went into the castle. Bill turned around and saw me leaning back against the wall. We quickly locked eyes, before he disappeared from my view. I finished my homework, packed my things and went back to castle.

On my way to common room I waved to a few friends, including Roger Davis, with whom I went to the Yule Ball. He was a good guy, but we remained friends. When I was waving I hit someone. For god's sake he or she caught me, and I did not end on the floor. When I looked up to see who it was, I saw really pretty blue eyes...

,, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." I said nervously.  
,, It's fine I was looking everywhere else, just not in front of me... I'm Bill. Bill Weasley."  
,, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons."  
,, I thought so... I would remember such pretty girl..."

I started to blush. I'm used to people compliment me, I'm from quarter Veela, but now I was more flattered than ever.

,, Thank you... Ehmmm... I'm glad that I met you, but I have to go back to tower..."  
,, A princess going back to her tower? Should I save you?"  
,, Non thank you, but maybe later..."  
,, Okay see you..."  
,, Bye..."

And we both left in opposite directions. He to the Gryffindor tower and me to the Ravenclaw tower. I rushed back, so no one could see me blush. I answered the question and went to room where were other girls.

,, Fleur where were you? For second I turn away and you're not there.."  
,, Excuse moi what?.. I was doing my Herbology essay.."  
,, Oh, of course honey and that's why you're blushing so hard..."

Anastasia always knew what was with me. Always. Sometimes it was a bit scary...

,, Spill it out. Who is it?"  
,, Who is who?"  
,, The guy you like. Otherwise you wouldn't be blushing and smiling wide. Is he from here? Or Durmstrang? Which house?"  
,, Okay, okay, I'll tell you, just calm down.. When I was at the court I saw him going into the castle. And then I bumped into him in hallway. Well we bumped into each other. He's Bill Weasley. He's sweet.. And pretty..."  
,, Wait Weasley? Like brother of Ron Weasley from Gryffindor?"  
,, Qui that one..."  
,, You'll show me on dinner. I need to know who messed with our Fleurs head..."  
,, That's not funny. He's the first guy to look at me not like a Veela, or some kind of a picture, but me as a person."  
,, Now that's interesting..."

I took of my jumper and threw on a hoodie with my initials. Anastasia put on also a hoodie and we went on dinner. While walking to Great Hall we saw Harry and Ron, leaving. We waved at them, they waved back, well at least Harry did, Ron just nodded. I guess he's still embarrassed about the Yule Ball thing.

We sat at Ravenclaw table, where were few girls from my school. My friends Mia and Tia were looking at me. It was a bit weird...

,, Girls? Do I have something on my face?"  
,, You mean the smile that won't go away since you sat down? So who is it?" I did not expect Tia to figure it out that quick...  
,, Why it has to be someone necessarily?"  
,, Oh please from the moment you sat at the table you were keeping an eye on the entrance. Come on! From which house is he?"

I glimpsed at the entrance where was Bill, Mrs Weasley and and a red headed girl. I assumed it was Bills sister, Ginny. I saw Bill looking around the Hall, when his eyes stopped on our table. We looked into each others eyes and smiled.

,, That's him! Well Fleur!"  
,, What?!" 

We all started to laugh...


	2. Next Step: Breakfast

The next day, on my way to breakfast, I was hit by someone. Again it was the boy with bleu eyes. And I did not fall again.

,, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking..." He turned to me with smile.  
,, It's fine, I got used to it..."  
,, Not that I bother bumping into pretty girl, but must hurt you no?"  
,, I survived worse than some crash..."   
We started to laugh, but was true. Tournament was hard and dangerous.

,, Come sit with me on breakfast." He invited me out of nowhere.  
,, I don't know... We always sit at the Ravenclaw table..."  
,, Oh come on. It's just breakfast, not a official feast... So?"  
,, Well... Okay." 

He smiled, and we walked to the Gryffindor table. At our table I saw Ana and Mia smirk. So they're not mad. But I'm pretty sure that they will expect details from me.

Bill sat at the table and I next to him. We began to eat Bill when a red headed girl came.

,, Good morning Bill! Oh, didn't see you have company... I'm Ginny."  
,, Pleasure to meet you. I'm Fleur. You can join us, if you want."  
,, It's fine, I was going to sit with Luna, just came to say hi... See ya... " She smirked at Bill and she was gone.

,, So that's Ginny. She the youngest."  
,, I know how you feel. My sister is her age. Whenever she sees me talking to a guy she smirks. It's all she can think of..."  
,, And you? Is there anyone you think of?"  
,, Yes there is..."

We continued to eat. After a while I felt someone looking at me. I thought it was Bill, because when I looked at him, he quickly turned away. We both started blushing. He's really nice... 

,, Well, thank you for nice breakfast." We were looking right into each others eyes. It was making me pretty nervous.  
,, Thank you as well... I- uhmm.. I-I'll go to my friends, they are still sitting at the table..."  
,, Okay... See you later?"  
,, Definitely..." 

Last look and we walked into opposite directions. He to the exit. And I to the table. For a while I was looking at his back disappearing from my view, still smiling. Girls were looking at me laughing.

,, So, how was breakfast?" I asked, not wanting to talk about Bill and me.  
,, Oh Fleur, we are interested in details, and you are definitely not interested that I had yogurt for breakfast... Spill it out!"

There was no way I could hide it, they would find a way to get it out of me. So I told them what happened yesterday. I have to admit, that I was never ever, in my entire life blushing so hard, that I was in this moment.

,, Fleur!"  
,, Qui, that's my name... And don't laugh, I'm eighteen, I can be with whoever I want."  
,, Well I have to admit you picked really good.. Are you meeting today?"  
,, Maybe... We haven't talked about time or place..."  
,, Hmm..."  
,, What?"  
,, Oh nothing..."  
,, Girls please promise me that you won't do ANYTHING about him, me, us. Promise."  
,, Okay, we promise, but you'll inform us about every single thing."  
,, I promise too. But hurry tuition startes soon."

We stood up and went out of Great Hall. We practically ran to the common room take our Herbology books and ran to the Greenhouse. We had to do essay about Mandrakes. On our lessons we joined Gryffindor. Everyone was there when Madam Sprout came.

,, Welcome. Firstly put on your rubber gloves. Thank you. So today we are going to discuss a plant or a flower Orchides Draco or Dragon Orchid. She may be pretty, but she's very poisonous. That's why we have glove... Mr. Longbottom! Don't be so close, her vapors are poisonous also..."

But as she finished her sentence poor Neville was laying on the ground unconscious.

,, Oh Merlin... Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley please be so kind and take Mr. Longbottom to the nursery. We'll continue... "

We were discussing the flower 'till Madam Sprout ended lesson. Next we had DADA with Alastor Moody. I went through hallways with girls, boys whistling at us. A year or two ago I would maybe be interested, but now I would not even notice it. We got to class room right on time, because as soon the last of us sat down, Moody came out of "tower".

,, Today we'll discuss some defensive spells. I will have a helper. He's working in Egypt for Gringotts Bank as a Curse Breaker. William Weasley."

When he said his name I was shocked (A/N Shook). I thought he was older, but I did not know, that he was working.

,, Hi. I'm William but everybody calls me Bill..."

We talked about ancient curses and how to block or cancel them, famous witches and wizards from the the time of the Pharaohs and also defending themselves in the time when a wand was something only very rich people could have. 

We finished off the lesson with conjuring a patronus. A silver streak came out his wand. It created a big tiger. He ran across the classroom and stopped in front of me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleur speaks with heavy french accent, I'm just lazy to write it as she talks. I think you noticed in other FF.


	3. Beautiful flower

It was standing in the middle of class looking at me. He lost his concentration and the Patronus disappeared....

,, That would be everything. Thank you Bill."  
,, Thank you. Goodbye." 

The others said theire goodbyes, but I lost my voice. I was looking at his disappearing back. 

,, Hey... Hey Fleur..."   
,, Hmm.. What? What is it?"  
,, Better question is what was that?"  
,, I have no idea..."

At the near end of lesson Moody told us to produce a Patronus. My first memory was when I was buying my first wand. From my wand came a silvery light, but disappeared in a while. The memory wasn't strong enough. Then I chose our first moment together. In the hallway. 

,, Expecto Patronum!"

From my wand came a silver light followed by a female version of a tiger. I was shocked. Ana was looking at me, when my tiger ran beside her. I knew what was she thinking, but I was concentrating on the memory.

After a while I let go. And with that the lesson ended. We had one free period and then two hours of potions. I was packing my stuff when Ana asked me what was that. I could not answer her. I had no idea. We immediately went to the Library, defensive charms section. Book Everything you need to know about Patronus. We found the page that we needed, telling what it means when two people have the same Patronus. ( The following text is made up by me, but based on facts.)

Patronus can change it's shape, based on a deep emotion, to shape of the other genders. When are these two Patronus in same room, the other one can find the holder. It is unknown if it is coincidence or destiny. However if these two Patronus are connected in a romantic way they are very powerful.

I had no words. Even Ana and she's talking nonstop. I put book on to the shelf, and sat on chair.

,, Well..."  
,, Well... "  
,, What now?"  
,, What what now? Am I supposed to do something?"  
,, Ehmm... Qui? It is a important thing."  
,, I get that, but what will I do? Come to him and say: Hey I have the same Patronus as you. We'll see what will happen..."  
,, That's not what I meant..."  
,, Well... Our potions start in ten minutes we should get going."

On our way to the dungeons we were talking about the Patronus thing. We have to find out how it happened, because my Patronus was always a butterfly.

,, On today's lesson you'll be making the potion of pure happiness. Does anybody know what's named? Miss Delacour?"  
,, Felix Felicis, professor."  
,, Right. What it contains?"  
,, Ashwinder egg, Tincture of Thyme, Squill bulb, Murtlap Tentacle, Occamy eggshell and powered common Rue."  
,, Yes, open page three hundred ninety four. Sit in pairs. Start working."

Ana went to take ingredients and I prepared two hundred and twenty mililiters of water in cauldron. After adding everything into potion I did an eight shape hand movement with hand above the cauldron and said: Felixempra!

,, I think it's done. We just have to leave it sit a little. Circa an hour and then it will be finished."  
,, Nice. While we wait I'll do my Transfiguration homework about furniture. Do you have it?"  
,, Yes. I did it before the Herbology one."

***

On another potion lesson Snape was going between the desks. He stopped at our and saw we have it done. He tasted it a bit, not too much thought, but I don't think he's much of a happy man.

,, Reasonably good. Well done Miss Delacour, Miss Rollins. Those who have potion done are dismissed."  
,, Goodbye."

Finally we were free for the rest of the day. We went to the Great Hall for lunch. We met a few people on our way up. Everybody was going on lunch. With Ana we sat at the table, when Mia and Tia came.

,, So, how was you potion?"  
,, Okey I think. And you?"  
,, Snape said fine, so we're satisfied."  
,, I'm so glad that it's Thursday! Tomorrow last day of school and then last week of doing nothing!"  
,, But most importantly tomorrow is the last trial..."  
,, But we have a lot of time 'till tomorrow..."  
,, I know it's gonna be great! Maybe we can go on brooms?"  
,, Yes!"  
,, We'll use our last week at Hogwarts to have some fun!"  
,, It's going to be so much fun!"

We were waiting for Mia to finish her meal, when a first year Gryffindor boy came to us. He was holding a light blue lily and a piece of paper.

,, Are you Fleur?"  
,, Yes..."  
,, This is for you."  
,, Thank you..."

And he was gone. Girls were looking at me with question in their eyes. And yet again I did not know the answer. I opened the piece of paper.

Pour la plus belle fleur du cour.  
(For the prettiest flower in the castle.)

Girls were still looking at me but my eyes were at the exit. He was there. He saw me blushing. He was blushing.


	4. The last Challenge

I noticed girls looking in same direction, but when I looked back he wasn't there. But I was blushing still.

,, Girls I'll see you later..." I said still not totally paying attention.  
,, Where are you going? We're still eating."  
,, I don't know yet. Just see you later..." 

I took flower and my bag and left the Great Hall. I was walking slowly to the common room, when I saw the boy who gave me the flower. He was standing there with his friend. 

,, Hi. What's your name?"  
,, Mike, why?"  
,, Do you know where went the boy who gave you the flower? I would like to thank him."  
,, I think the Quidditch pitch."  
,, Thank you so much. Bye."  
,, Bye."

I quickly ran to the common room to put flower into water. I took off my jumper and stayed in t-shirt, because it's getting pretty warm outside.

***

I slowly went across the school grounds when I saw Hermione going in opposite direction with Ginny. I waved at them, but the didn't wave back. The just glared at me, Ginny especially cold and left. Strange. When I was sitting with Bill on breakfast, she didn't seem to care.

I was close to pitch, when I saw on the teachers bleachers Bill. I stand under the bleachers for a while, when I decided to go up. The tower was a bit damaged, and there were no sheets covering them. I was at the lowest and Bill at the highest bench. I stepped on one timber and it scrunched, after that Bill noticed that he wasn't there alone. I sat next to him but didn't say a word. They we useless.

After some time Bill looked at me for a while but turned back to the pitch.

,, This was my favourite place when I went to Hogwarts."  
,, On what position did you play?"  
,, As a Chaser. It was amazing..."

I was looking around the grounds when I saw a few people going to the colosseum where would the third task begin.

I started to worry. What time is it? When does the next task starts? How much time do I have left?

,, What time is it?"  
,, Half past six... Oh Merlin!"  
,, Let's hurry!"

We ran as quickly as we could. Bill grabbed my hand and went down the tower. It was starting to get dark and I did not had much time left. We were at the big staircase, I was going to the left, to Ravenclaw common room,and Bill right, to Gryffindor common room. We quickly hugged, he wished me good luck and ran off.

At the common room there we girls and Madam Maxime waiting for me. I quickly dressed into my clothes and changed lily's water, took my wand and ran out. 

In tent there was already Harry and Cedric, but Victor wasn't. He came and we were pushed in the colosseum with flags of schools and houses. There was everyone. In the first row I saw Bill with his mom, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Everybody was cheering and band was playing. Dumbledore called us and tell us what in going to be in the maze. If we will be in deadly danger or will be exhausted we have to send out red sparks.

Harry and Cedric were first. When they walked in, the maze closed behind them. After ten minutes Victor went and then after another ten minutes I went.

The maze closed behind me as I walked in. It was dark and I was disoriented. It was so frustrating.

,, Lumos!"

I lit up my wand to see where I'm going. It's deadly silent. First right, two left and I'm in the dead end. I turn to go back, when some animal jumps at me. Without looking and thinking what was it I shout Stupefy. It disappears in the wind. I go back to the crossroad and turn right...

For hour and a half I was trying to find the way out. I also haven't seen any sparks. I don't have any bad injuries just some bruises. While wandering around the maze I had to run and cast spells quickly, to have time to hide in dark corners. I had to go back one or two times, because I chose wrong turn. I saw visions of my friends, but these tried to hurt me. The deeper in maze I was, the darker it was. Lumos Maxima was just enough to see things around me.

This path was really long which was slightly suspicious. When suddenly something wrap around my ankle. I tried to tear it but was too strong. Not even Bombarda helped. I fell hard on the ground, I think I heared a crack, it was either my elbow or ankle. It was trying to pull me somewhere. Thank Merlin I was holding tight my wand. I sent out red sparks. The plant, or whatever was it, was still pulling me. I couldn't feel my ankles anymore, and my hand was in bad shape. 

Maybe after five minutes I heard a crack like someone appariting. In front of me there was Professor McGonagall, Madame Maxime and Bill? I think they took him because of his training. They were near me, but I was still being pulled by the plant.

,, Arania Exumai!"

Someone shouted, but it doesn't matter who, I was finally free. Professors came to me and tried to raise me, but my ankles were hurting. They sat me on the ground and started to talk about something. I did not hear what were they talking about, but when they were finished they nodded at Bill and disapparitied. I think they decided that Bill will take good care of me. I lit up my wand to see area around me. Bill was looking at me.

,, Are you okay? Sorry that was stupid question. What hurts you?"  
,, Mostly ankles, I think I have broken hand and head hurts a bit... But mentally I'm fine." We started to laugh. It hurt a bit, but I was fine.  
,, Let's take you to the the hospital wing. By the way, congratulations you're third. Moody went for Victor fifteen minutes ago."   
,, Really? I thought I will drop out first. Ouch!"

I tried to get up, but the ankles hurt too much. I couldn't stand.

,, Hm... This is not gonna work..."  
Said Bill and picked me up bridal style.  
,, Wait I must be heavy. I can do it..."  
,, Of course, you can't. You even can't stand still. It doesn't matter, you're not heavy. Just hold me tightly. We're going to apparite. I know you learned it but this is going to be a bit tricky."

I wrapped my hands around this neck. I felt my body curling and spreading. I don't like apparition, I use Floo network when I can. The last thing I remember was us in front of the entrance...


	5. The Day After

When I woke up Bill was still carrying me. I looked around and realized that we are in hallway.

Suddenly I was layed on something soft. People were buzzing around me. I drank some healing potion Madam Pomfrey gave me. I sat up to drink the potion, but as I leaned on my hand... Oh Merlin it hurt like hell. I immediately laid down. I tried again and some helped me. I looked around and saw Bill. I tried to smile, but even that was painful.

Laying down I caught part of conversation between Madam Pomfrey and Maxime. She'll later bandage my ankles. I turned around and saw Bill looking somewhere outside. He saw I was observing him and smiled.

,, Good night..."  
,, Night...."

I tuged myself tighter in sheets and fell asleep...

***

When I woke up it was relatively sunny outside. I was laying around for a while, but I decided to get up. I didn't even stand up from the covers and Madam Pomfrey was beside me with a tray with potions and food.

,, Perfect, you're up! So before you eat, you're going to drink this potion for healing your wrist, because yesterday I ran out of Skele-Gro. Then call me, so I can change your bandages. Then you'll dress up and you can go to the common room. Understand?"  
,, Yes..."  
,, Perfect, enjoy your meal!"  
,, Thank you."

I drank the potion, which tasted like escargots, that my mom makes. It wasn't that bad. While I was eating breakfast, someone came. Guess who it was...

,, Good morning."  
,, Morning..."  
,, Do you feel better?"  
,, Much better, thank you. But Madam Pomfrey said that my arm is broken and she ran out of Skele-Gro so it's going to have to heal the normal way. On the other hand I can stand by myself so that's great."

I slowly took of the covers and placed my feet on the cold stone floor. I'm lucky that I'm wearing normal pyjamas and not the hospital gown with an open back. On my ankles were still bandages, on some places small patches of blood. I walked a few steps, but cuts and wounds on my ankles started to burn and pinch, and I was falling to the ground yet again. Thank Merlin Bill was here to catch me. I was hanging on his neck, his hand on my waist. I didn't even said thank you and Madam Pomfrey was walking towards us yelling.

,, Mister Weasley! Miss Delacour! What is this? I told you I have to change your bandages before you make steps. What if you fell? Mister Weasley be so kind and help Miss Delacour on the bed."

She was almost running towards us with a tray full of bandages and other potions. 

,, How are you feeling? Do your ankles hurt? And what about the hand?"  
,, My hand still hurts, but ankles are not that bad. And my head isn't aching."  
,, Perfect! Please drink this potion and I'm going to put this vaseline on your ankles. Today at twelve, maybe half past one you'll come and drink Skele-Gro, which I ordered yesterday."

I was sitting on the bed and Madam Pomfrey was taking off my bandages. My ankles were almost healed. She cleaned them and put a special cream on them and they started to heal. Or like disappear. I drank another potion and walked over to the curtain and dressed up. Girls brought me my track suit with my initials. I put my hair into a high pony.

Bill was waiting for me, reading some kind of a book. Madam Pomfrey was also there.

,, So today no straining of hand and try to walk as little as possible. I'll take off your plaster tomorrow. Today you'll come drink Skele-Gro and hand will heal. That's everything, I'll see you at twelve."  
,, Okay. Thank you so much. Bye."  
,, Bye."  
When I woke up Bill was still carrying me. I looked around and realized that we are in hallway.

Suddenly I was layed on something soft. People were buzzing around me. I drank some healing potion Madam Pomfrey gave me. I sat up to drink the potion, but as I leaned on my hand... Oh Merlin it hurt like hell. I immediately laid down. I tried again and some helped me. I looked around and saw Bill. I tried to smile, but even that was painful.

Laying down I caught part of conversation between Madam Pomfrey and Maxime. She'll later bandage my ankles. I turned around and saw Bill looking somewhere outside. He saw I was observing him and smiled.

,, Good night..."  
,, Night...."

I tuged myself tighter in sheets and fell asleep...

***

When I woke up it was relatively sunny outside. I was laying around for a while, but I decided to get up. I didn't even stand up from the covers and Madam Pomfrey was beside me with a tray with potions and food.

,, Perfect, you're up! So before you eat, you're going to drink this potion for healing your wrist, because yesterday I ran out of Skele-Gro. Then call me, so I can change your bandages. Then you'll dress up and you can go to the common room. Understand?"  
,, Yes..."  
,, Perfect, enjoy your meal!"  
,, Thank you."

I drank the potion, which tasted like escargots, that my mom makes. It wasn't that bad. While I was eating breakfast, someone came. Guess who it was...

,, Good morning."  
,, Morning..."  
,, Do you feel better?"  
,, Much better, thank you. But Madam Pomfrey said that my arm is broken and she ran out of Skele-Gro so it's going to have to heal the normal way. On the other hand I can stand by myself so that's great."

I slowly took of the covers and placed my feet on the cold stone floor. I'm lucky that I'm wearing normal pyjamas and not the hospital gown with an open back. On my ankles were still bandages, on some places small patches of blood. I walked a few steps, but cuts and wounds on my ankles started to burn and pinch, and I was falling to the ground yet again. Thank Merlin Bill was here to catch me. I was hanging on his neck, his hand on my waist. I didn't even said thank you and Madam Pomfrey was walking towards us yelling.

,, Mister Weasley! Miss Delacour! What is this? I told you I have to change your bandages before you make steps. What if you fell? Mister Weasley be so kind and help Miss Delacour on the bed."

She was almost running towards us with a tray full of bandages and other potions. 

,, How are you feeling? Do your ankles hurt? And what about the hand?"  
,, My hand still hurts, but ankles are not that bad. And my head isn't aching."  
,, Perfect! Please drink this potion and I'm going to put this vaseline on your ankles. Today at twelve, maybe half past one you'll come and drink Skele-Gro, which I ordered yesterday."

(A/N I don't like how I write it in past tense so I'm gonna try write it in present (or mix the two).... Hope it's fine!)

I'm sitting on bed and Madam Pomfrey is taking off my bandages. My ankles are almost healed. She cleaned them and put a special cream on them and they are healing. Or like disappearing. I drank another potion and walked over to the curtain and dressed up. Girls brought me my track suit with my initials. I put my hair into a high pony.

Bill was waiting for me, reading some kind of a book. Madam Pomfrey was also there.

,, So today no straining of hand and try to walk as little as possible. I'll take of your plaster tomorrow. Today you'll come drink Skele-Gro and hand will heal. That's everything, I'll see at twelve."  
,, Thank you so much. Bye."  
,, Bye."

Through out the conversation I was sitting on bed, so I couldn't check if my ankles still hurt. So when she left I stand up started to walk. I hurt a bit I didn't want it to be seen. I was limping and Bill walking next to me.

,, Do your ankles still hurt?"  
,, It's bet-ter..." I stuttered, because I stepped wrong on my leg.  
,, You sure?"  
,, Yes, well... No... They still hurt a bit, but it's fine."

He didn't answer. He grabbed my hand and tangled our fingers together. I leaned onto him, smiling thankfully. He smiled back. In silence we were walking to the Ravenclaw common room. We were standing there, looking into each others eyes. It was making me pretty nervous. I started to blush so I hugged him.

,, Thank you."  
,, Me too."

We pulled away in a unison. And both turning into different directions.

,, See you at lunch?"  
,, Of course..."  
,, Okay."  
,, Okay." (A/N TFIOS reference <3)

He turned around and left. I was looking at his back disappearing from my view. I answered the questions and walked into the common room. Girls were impatiently sitting on chairs.

,, For Merlins sake Fleur! Are you alright?"   
,, What happened?"   
,, Bill told us you're in hospital wing. Are you still hurt?" 

They were asking questions from A to Z. I told them everything. From lunch and flower from Bill, to the trial and aggressive plant, and this morning. There were shocking faces, but also lots of grinning. They also told me that Cedric died. I let out a few tears, because I got to know him thanks to the Tournament. He was were kind and friendly. 

The common room was getting emptier so we figured it was lunch. I was still thinking about Cedric. It was really a pity... 

At lunch I saw Bill but I didn't give him any sign. I just ate lunch and went to hospital wing to drink Skele-Gro. Madam Pomfrey said that she will take my plaster off tomorrow. And least one good news....

***

The rest of the day, as well as week went in a gloomy spirit, but at the end everything seemed better. After all Friday is the last day of school. We have three days to enjoy Hogwarts, and then we're off...


	6. See you later Hogsmeade

It's the day before the last day of school. Girls and I are on breakfast. We're here early, even though there are no lessons today. It was the Hogsmeade trip day.

,, So... I obviously want to go to Honeydukes and Tomes and Scrolls, to buy this book. And then we can go to the Three Broomsticks?" Mia was making plans about what are we going to do in Hogsmeade.  
,, And don't forget about Galdrags Wizardwear. I need a new skirt and..."

Girls were talking but I wasn't really paying attention. I'm still think about the hug I gave Bill yesterday.

,, And of course we can stop by the Quill Shop to..."

Mia was still talking, until she looked at me, and realized that I'm not listening.

,, Fleur? Are you okay?"  
,, Qui, I'm fine just... I've been thinking about the hug that I have Bill yesterday..."  
,, Wait what did you do? When? How?"  
,, Yesterday before we went to lunch. He walked me to the common room. I thanked him and for few seconds were just standing and looking into each others eyes. I was getting a bit uncomfortable so I hugged him..."  
,, Oh, wow..."

Even Ana was surprised. I haven't told her even though we tell each other everything.

,, So have you seen him yesterday? On dinner or lunch?"  
,, Qui but he didn't see me. It doesn't matter..."  
,, But it does..."  
,, Non it's really fine I promise... Today we're going to have fun and I heard from Harry and Ron that today there will be a party. Secret of course. He said we can come. He'll tell me the password today at dinner."  
,, Oh really?"  
,, Qui. Now if your ready let's go to the common room and change so we can go. Oh! I have to go to the hospital wing to take off my plaster. You guys coming with me?"  
,, Well,..." Tia was looking at me as she was begging me to say I'm fine with going alone.  
,, It's fine... I'll meet you at the common room..."  
,, Qui..."

I was walking towards the staircase to be there in time when the staircase is not moving. I didn't even make the first step and I was falling to the ground yet again...

,, Hey Fleur! Is this becoming tradition? Us bumping into each other?"  
,, I think it is... So are you coming to Hogsmeade?"  
,, I'm thinking about it..."  
,, Okay so maybe I'll see you there. Anyway I'm on my way to hospital wing to Madam Pomfrey to take off my plaster. Finally I'll be able to move again..."  
,, Can I walk you?"  
,, Sure! Let's go the staircase is about to move!"

We quickly ran off towards the hospital wing. Paintings were shouting at us to stop running, but it was too much fun. We were getting closer to the hospital wing, hearing clanking of armour.

As I opened the door, the wing was empty. Really, except for Madam Pomfrey there was nobody. Quite unusual, but hey there are last two days of school.

,, Good Morning Madam Pomfrey."  
,, Oh hello Miss Delacour, Mister Weasley. Are you here to take off your plaster?"  
,, Yes."  
,, Well please, sit down and wait a minute."

,, You nervous?"  
,, Actually no.. I think I'm just happy to have it off..."  
,, Okay kids it's coming!"

Time jump cca 1 hour. (Cause I don't feel like writing all the stuff...)

,,... And that's why Ron is so afraid of spiders."  
,, Oh my... That's horrible..."  
,, I know, but it's Fred and George..."

After a while of silence I had to ask the question again.

,, So are you going to Hogsmeade?"  
,, I'm still thinking about it..."  
,, Oh please. You said that before we went to the hospital wing.. So?"  
,, Maybe..."  
,, Bill!"  
,, Okay fine!"   
,, Thank you!" I sadi with the sweetest smile I could do.  
,, Well, you're well come..."

We were laughing and talking about stuff while walking to the common room of Ravenclaw.

,, So I'll see you in a few!"  
,, Well I already promised..."  
,, That's right! See ya!" I said with a small wink.

I walked to the common room when girls surrounded me.

,, So, we have half an hour or so to get ready. So hurry!"  
,, Girls we are going just to Hogsmeade. It's not London."  
,, Yes, but it is our last trip to Hogsmeade and that means it has to be extra special! And also don't forget that the party is in the evening!"  
,, Of course. I'll get the password from the boys at dinner. Just please calm down."

The girls and I all wore summery dresses, since it is so sunny and warm outside. Like, finally.

Time jump back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade (cause I'm lazy to write it, and mostly it would be shit)

,, That was so much fun for our last trip and day of Hogwarts."  
,, I can't agree more."  
,, Okay let's get ready we have an hour or so to get ready for dinner."  
,, Well I'm going to take a nap, so I'm fresh for the party later. You too?"  
,, Maybe.."  
,, Okay wake me up in about fourty minutes. Love you..."

With this I turned on my left side and fell asleep....

Soooooooo... I know... I haven't updated in almost a month. I don't have good enough apology so I'm not even going to try. I'm just happy I finished it. But next is the party and the last Hogwarts day part, so that's going to be fun. So I hope you liked it. Sorry for the long waiting. Love you guys!!!

Yours,  
-Greta-


	7. Lets party the night away!

,, Fleur,... Fleur!.... Fleur for Merlin's sake wake up!"  
,, Wha... What..."  
,, Wake up, we have only an hour before the party..."  
,, Qui, qui, I'm up, I'm up... Just please, don't yell..."

I had to get up. I still needed to wash my hair. But the bed was just so warm and comfortable. But it was indeed the last day here so we need to step it up. I got up and went straight to shower. While washing my hair I was thinking about the pary.

Interrupting my thoughts, Ana shouted at me that there was an owl at our window. That must be Hedwig with the password. I quickly ran out of shower with turban on ( A.N. I hope everybody knows what I mean.). I took the piece of pergamen out of Hedwig's beak and read it.

,, Et superbia superbus... Got it!"  
,, Amazing! Can you please come and blow my hair?'  
,, Coming!"

I gave Hedwig a treat and opened window for her. I quickly ran to Ana and started blowing her hair.

,, But as a return you'll blow my hair."  
,, Deal. Also do you think Bill's gonna be there?"  
,, Maybe. But I don't think so. Everybody's leaving tomorrow so..."  
,, Right... Anyway, there's still Roger Davis, what about him? You were at the ball together."  
,, Qui he's nice and everything but we decided to stay friends. Besides I heard he's crushing on this Hufflepuff girl Juliet Earthstone."  
,, Well if he's interested in her, that means you as a friend can help him."  
,, Qui, but I don't want to be tangled in other people's love life. Mines full enough..."  
,, If you say so. But nothing is stopping me!"  
,, I take that..."

After half an hour of getting ready I decided to wear blue dress in mid length with silver slippers. ( A/N Fleur's dress in media) Ana on the other hand wore black shorts and and a silver sparkly top.

The clock was saying ten to nine and we heard knock on our door. The door opened and Mia and Tia came in dressed in matching lace dress with halter neck and mid thigh length. Mia wore blue and Tia white.

,, Girls we gotta go!"  
,, But I haven't finished my make up yet! And it doesn't matter if we come ten minutes later. Come in you can help us!"

,, Qui, Tia can you help me with eyeliner, Fleur is doing her and I think I would poke my eye out."  
,, I think with you anything is possible..."

We were laughing at Ana's clumsyness and continued to get ready. By the time we were ready it was already nine fifteen. We all put on one last coat of lipgloss and went out to the common room. No one looked at us, just some people, but they seem to know where we were going.

Walking not so busy halls was weird. This was our last time here. In a long time, because I don't think we will come back in near future. Few people were waving at us during our walk to the Gryffindor tower. We walked through the staircase and found the painting of The Fat Lady. She greeted us with sweet, but very high pitched voice.

,, Good evening ladies! Do you want to see me how can I break the glass with only my voice?"  
,, We would be absolutely delighted, but unfortunately we have to meet our friend inside. Et superbia superbus! Don't worry, we will definitely come and hear your sensational voice!" Tia said, obviously wanting to get in before loosing her hearing.  
,, Well, okay girls! Enjoy the evening!" She opened the painting for us and we went in. In the small hallway we were laughing and checking each other one last time.  
,, That was brilliant! She totally bought it!" Ana was laughing at how we went in without damaging our ears.  
,, I know, your welcome... Now girls let's rock this!"

There was at least fifty people in there. Including small bar and a dance floor. Some people were on the dancefloor, some at the bar and some just hanging out with friends in seating area. I spotted Harry and Ron and waved at them.

,, Girls I'm going to say hi and thank Harry for inviting us. Meet me at the bar, and pick something for me!"

I walked off to Harry and Ron talking with some guys from their grade. I looked around but Bill wasn't here, yet I spotted Ginny and waved at her too. She waved back with small smile.

,, Hey guys! Thank you so much for inviting us! I wanted to congratulate you on winning but there at the moment I thought it wasn't the right time. Anyway thank you again!"  
,, Your welcome and thank you so much."  
,, And also, Ron any chance of seeing your brother here?"  
,, Which brother? I have five of them."  
,, Bill, have you seen him?"  
,, Nope I haven't seen him since dinner."  
,, Okay, well I'll see you later!"

Walking towards the bar I saw in the corner Roger and I think it was the Juliet girl. They were close to each other almost kissing, but they were talking. Roger spotted me so I smiled and showed him thumps up. He's very sweet and kind and he deserves someone great.

I saw Ana's glitter top at the bar talking to some guy. He was about our age, I think this is his last year here.

,, Heey! So what did you get me and who's this?"  
,, I got you some Fairy Punch, something sweet with a little bit of alcohol. And this is Matthew Shawn from Ravenclaw."  
,, Nice to meet you, Matthew."  
,, It is also a pleasure." He was polite, and actually pretty. He had blond hair, or so I thought it was dim there. Pretty eyes and nice personality. Perfect for Ana.  
,, So I think it is the perfect time to... Go dance!"  
,, I agree! Matthew your coming!"  
,, I guess I am..."

We were laughing and dancing to the newest song from The Weird Sisters. Mia and Tia joined us with some boys and I spotted Bill coming in from the small hallway. I waved and smiled at him.

,, Hey!"  
,, Hey. You look beautiful."  
,, Thank you so much! Do you wanna dance?"  
,, I'm not a really big dancer..."  
,, You kind of promised it to me that you'll dance with me though."  
,, Okay, one dance."  
,, Okay!"

What started as one dance turned to dancing till midnight. And with a few drinks. But my mind still processed everything like I was sober. It was truly a night to remember. Great way to end this year!

Hey guys! I know, I'm horrible at posting new parts but I didn't have any ideas what to write, and I didn't want it to suck so... I hope you can forgive me. Anyway I hope you liked it! Love you!

Yours,  
-Greta-


	8. Until We Meet Again.

This is the last day of the school year.

I thought after waking up to sunny morning. Thank God I packed everything before I got dressed for the party. I came to room at one after midnight and I just put on my pyjamas and fell asleep. I remember Bill walked me to the room while Ana was already there. We didn't kiss, if that's what you're thinking. We just danced and laughed the whole night. And after we got out of the common room we listened to The Fat Lady. I wasn't paying attention to her as much as I would normally, I was busy staring at Bill. I wasn't sober either so I guess that's why.

,, Good morning..."  
Ana said from bed.  
,, Morning! How's your head?"  
,, Actually okay. We didn't have that much, soo... How's your?"  
,, Fine. Not hurting at all. What time is it?"  
,, Seven thirdy. Wait, when are we leaving?"  
,, At ten. I think we should get going. Are you packed?"  
,, Yup. I packed when you were asleep yesterday."  
,, Good... I'm going to take a shower and wash my hair."  
,, Okay. I'll go after you. Should I take out your uniform?"   
,, Please be so kind."

I got out of the bed and head to bathroom. I turned on the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked okay considering the alcohol, staying up late and not washing my face. I stepped into the shower and stood under the water for a while, thinking. About everything that has happened this past year. From staying at Hogwarts, Triwizard Tournament, Bill, Cedric dying...

I quickly washed my hair and went out. I took my wand blew my hair. I was quick, because I needed to pack my last stuff.

,, Hey! Are you finished we need to go on breakfast!"  
,, Finished, you can come in!"  
,, Okay, I'm going to take a quick shower and we'll go to breakfast, okay?"  
,, Sure."

I went out and dryed myself, thank Merlin I blew my hair with my wand. After drying I put on my uniform but I had to style my hair first. I did a simple french braid and put on my hat. I dryed my towel so I could pack it in my suitcase and it wouldn't do much damage. I packed my last stuff into my bag and waited for Ana to come out.

She came out in about five minutes all dressed up with same braid.

,, I guess we telepathical power."  
,, Definitely!"  
,, Okay, but let's go though. We still need to pick up Mia and Tia."

We went out and knocked on our neighbor door.

,, Yes, coming!" Tia shouted.  
,, Girls come on! It's eight fifteen, we have to get breakfast!"  
,, Yes, coming!"

They came out of the room both dressed up in uniforms with french braids. I'm starting to think that it is not just a coincidence.

***

The Great Hall was full. There was so much people talking and laughing. I saw some girls from my grade talking to few Durmstrang boys. It was one crazy year.

,, Let's sit here."  
,, Okay."  
,, So Fleur, how did you like the party last night?"   
They were giggling at my intense blushing.  
,, It was so much fun! We had a great, didn't we?"  
,, Well, we sure did, but it looked like you had soo much of a good time." They were trying to make me blush even more and get some juicy details. But there were none, so...  
,, I won't deny that, but nothing really happened. We just danced."  
,, Oh it definitely looked like it."  
,, I... Yeah I don't have an answer to that. But seriously, nothing happed."  
,, Then why you stayed there the last of our group, why did he walk you all the way to the common room and why did you guys almost kiss? And you tell us that nothing really happened."  
,, Okay, first, I stayed there last, because I was dancing... uhm... talking and dancing with other people also. Second, we were talking out of the common room, because inside was too loud, and third, we did not kiss we were just hugging with our faces really close."   
,, Uhm, oh yeah, sure."

I had no other arguments in my sleeve. Everything they said was true. It was so much fun. But all good things must come to an end.

We finished our breakfast at nine fifteen. The Great Hall was the same like when we came. Absolutely packed. We hugged few people on our way for our bags. I saw Ron sitting on a rock with a bit of frown on his lips. I saw my sister in the crowd and I waved at her.

,, Gab, come here, we need to thank Ron."  
,, Oui." (A/N In french 'yes')

Gab came to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
,, Au revoir, Ron." I gave him a light kiss on forehead.

,, Gab, I'm going to say goodbye to my friends, go to the carriage and wait for me there, okay?" (A/N Let's pretend they are talking in french)  
,, Oui."

I saw him in the crowd talking to some boys and girls from Gryffindor. I tapped him on back. He turned around with smile on his lips.

,, Came to say goodbye? Shouldn't that be me?"  
,, I don't think so. I also wanted to thank you for the flower. It was nice."  
,, I'm happy you liked it. When are you leaving?"  
I checked my watch. It was saying nine fifty.  
,, In ten minutes."  
,, Good..."  
He pulled me into a hug. I felt good in his arms. Safe. But there's no way we would meet again. Well, we'll have to trust destiny. We pulled away in same time smiling.

,, Goodbye."  
,, Goodbye." We said in unison.   
I started to walk away, towards the carriage waving to people. I turned around one last time.  
,, Until we meet again!"  
He shouted and I laughed.

I walked inside the carriage with Gab by my side, and found the compartment with Ana, Mia and Tia. Gab joined her friends in another one. From the window I saw people waving at us. I'm going miss Hogwarts. I'm going to miss the people here...

Heeey! I'm here with another part. I'm actually kind of proud of this one, even though it is not my best. I hope you liked it!

This part is dedicated to emazuchovska Hope you like it.

Yours,  
-Greta-


	9. You work here?

A/N Disclaimer: I know that Fleur doesn't know English that well, that's why she asks Bill for the lesson, but for my sake and for more comfortable reading I decided to not to write it as in other books. I just don't like how it looks, for me it takes the effect from the story. So just imagine it if you want, but I care about the quality and the out come.

It's July. I just moved into my small apartment close to the Gringott's Wizarding Bank. I'm taking a part time job there as shift coordinator to improve my English, and possibly find someone or something.

My parents just disaparitied and I was alone. My apartment was small. One bedroom with bathroom, kitchen and living room. Nothing really special, but with few decorations if will look nice and cozy. I start work tomorrow morning, from eight to two in the afternoon on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and on Thursday and Friday from two to eight in the evening.

I'm nervous about tomorrow, because my English is not that great. But that's why I took this job. My parents weren't as happy about it as I am but they understand that I want to do this. Ana also moved to London but she's working at Madam Malkin's.

After mentally preparing myself for tomorrow, by drinking tea and reading my favourite book, I decided to go to sleep. I also wrote letter to my parents and sister, reassuring them that I'll be okay by my own here.

Bill's POV:   
A/N Suprise!!

Tomorrow, I'm starting a desk job at Gringott's. I needed to leave Egypt, because of the Order of the Phoenix. Although I miss the tombs, family and their protection is always on the first place.

Anyway, the desk job is a partial cover up for getting information from the Goblins about You-Know-Who and also recruiting as many witches and wizards as possible.

***   
I arrive at the bank at seven fourty to chat with a few Goblins and the human staff of Gringott's. I met a few old friends that I made before I transferred to Egypt. At eight I went to my desk behind the lobby to the office part of the building. Preparing some paperwork for myself and others I heard a very familiar voice, but I couldn't pin point the person.

Turning to the direction of the voice I was hit by some. He or she was running so we collapsed on the floor. I looked up to see moonlight blond hair and blue eyes.

,, I'm sorry, do you know where the..."  
I looked up to see pair of eyes that belong to none other than Fleur Delacour.  
,, You work here?" We said at the same time.  
,, Yes, I do. How did you get here?"  
,, I wanted to start somewhere new and improve my English. What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Egypt?"  
,, No, I actually came back for family reasons."  
,,I see... Well I would love to chat but I have to find the Shift Coordination Office. Do you know where it is?"   
,, You'll just go to the left and it is the first door on the right."  
,, Thank you. See you later?"   
,, See you."

She left very quickly, with her cheeks being similar colour of my hair. I chuckled to myself and continued to work. Suddenly, it just got a little more interesting.

**********

It was after my shift when I saw Fleur talking to some people by the main desk. There were my old friends and some new girls. And they were obviously flirting with her.

,, Hey guys."  
,, Bill, how are you?" I got asked by my friend Alex.  
,, Very well, thanks. Sorry to break this up, but me and Fleur have to leave... Don't we?"  
I looked at Fleur and slightly nodded with a convincing expression.  
,, Oh yeah.. Yes. See you later guys!"  
,, See you!"

I took her hand and led her out of the building.

,, So where are we going? Also thank you for taking me out of there."  
,, Did not enjoy the company?"  
,, No they were nice, but..."  
,, But?"

And she did not reply. It didn't really matter, because I think I know what she wanted to say.

We entered the Leaky Cauldron, still hand in hand. I waved at Tom, the owner, and went to sit at the table in the back.

,, Okay, I'll be right back! Do you have any specific drink or are you down for a surprise?"  
,, Hmm... Surprise me!"   
,, I'll be right back."

Fleur's POV:

I was really glad that he got me out of there. I don't think the girls noticed, but the guys were flirting, very obviously to be exact, with me. When Bill came he was definitely jealous. It was obvious, but cute and attractive. And when he took my hand I can't say I wasn't shocked, but I didn't mind at all and I wish he wouldn't let go.

He came with our drinks, two glasses of something golden. It was cold and cooling, which was great in hot days like these.

,, Soo, what is this?"  
,, Try it and then I'll tell you."

I brought the glass to my lips and drank a little bit. It wasn't bad, it was actually quite good.

**Two beers and two hours later**

We were walking towards Madam Malkin's, where my apartment was. It was almost five and the sun was setting down. The sky isn't as pretty and in France, but the people are much nicer and welcoming.

,, So here I am." I said standing on the first spend to the door of the apartment building.  
,, You live here above madam Malkin's?" He asked with a confused expression.  
,, Yeah, it was the closest and the nicest apartment I could find in London near Gringotts... Also, I know it's weird to ask, but I came to London to learn better English, so could you give me lessons from time to time?"  
,, Yeah sure, why not."  
,, Thank you... Also, you're cute when you're jealous..." I said trailing my eyes along him.  
,, Oh you think I was jealous?" He said half annoyed half amused.  
,, Yes, I'm positive that you were jealous."  
,, I wasn't, but they should be..."  
,, Why?" I said confused.  
,, Because of this..."

We were already standing close to each other so it was easy for him to take my waist and cup my cheek. In one swift motion our lips were pressed together. And the last thing I saw were his blue eyes locked in mine...

I know, and I'm so sorry.  
Hope you like it.

-Greta-

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on Wattpad, but since I don't really use the platform anymore it would sever more of a purpose here. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
